Yu Yu Hakusho ReWritten: Back to Basics
by Kat Reverie
Summary: (Sequal) After the maze castle insadents Kat is dragged off for training where trouble is just starting to brew and an assasin's wrath has been set loose. Will Kat and her newly made friend Juu Yukio be able to help save the dojo? Or is Kat’s new friend t
1. Prologue

Rating: ma 15 (High pg 13)

Warnings: Possible romantic hintings, death, cursing, sexual harrassment (How else am I to describe it?) and the sure and simple fact that i'm the author.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. I don't own Yukio Juu either, He is being used with permission of my friend Juu-Kun (http: do own Kat, the storyline of this particular fiction and most of the characters in this fiction.

Notes: This is a SEQUAL, Please read "Yu Yu Hakusho Re-Written: Journey to Maze Castle." Before reading this one.

this fic has very few of the yyh charras in it. This fiction was made to help allong the plots of future fictions. If you wish to skip this one and still read the series you can go strait into Yu Yu Hakusho Rewritten: The Dark Tournament. There are parts of this fic that almost all of the series draws from. whilst you don't HAVE to read this one to get the jist of things, it's still highly recamended.

Prologue:

Green orbs stared into the mist from behind stringy red hair. Their owner growled darkly as realisation hit her. She was lost. Not that she was surprised. Samosa sensei always made her work to find the dojo. Kat shook her head and plopped herself onto the grass. she didn't care if her blu jeanes got stained by the dew heavy blades. She just wanted to rest after eight hours of hiking up a steep hill, half of it in the mist. She grumbled to herself about samosa being cruel. "This is the worst, he first builds his dojo in a hard to get to area. It's two hours from the bus stop to the hill and from the hill to the top it's eight and depending on how long it's been since i was last here the door is in a different position so that i have to search for it... If I weren't an insomniac i'd be insulted.." A laughing voice from behind answered her whining. "Aren't you supposed to find the door, not whine about finding it? Though it is always amusing to listen to people whine about things when they're insane." Kat got to her feet swiftly in order to defend if nessicery. A shadow in the mists met her eyes. "What the hell?" Kat said blinking. The figure was close enough she should have been able to seen detailes such as hair and eyes, but no, Just a shadow.

"Eh? Shadow demon?" She blinked rapidly. The same laugh replied. "Correct. So, you're samosa-baka's main apprentice?" Kat raised an eyebrow. "Right, like i'm strong enough. Either way, who are you and why are you here?" The shadow slowly formed color and facial features. "Why ask for what you already know?" Kat raised an eyebrow. The once shadow of a man had now formed into a male of kat's age with long, slivery blue hair. He was in blood red mage robes with a black rose design embroidered into the robes over his left breast. Kat blinked again as she looked at his stunning blood red eyes. "Eh? Yukio Juu, Chaos mage, shadow demon and not so reikai friendly? I stole your file from reikai a bit ago." She said wondering if fate was in the mood to be an ass. She only managed to gt information on some one a month or so prior to meeting them if she was going to go through hell with them or be pitted against them.

Juu smirked. "So that's why reikai stopped messing with me, i thought they just got tired of looking. Anyways, I'll show you to the gate. The idiot asked me to find you and show you the gate's location." Kat smirked. "He must be in a hurry to train." Juu shrugged. "Don't ask me. I just started training here. The geezer has some knowladge i want." Kat grinned. "The geezer looks twenty. I know how you feel, only in my case i surpassed all of my other trainers in less than a week. Samosa has been my trainer for two years now and is still teaching me compleatly new things." Juu raised an eyebrow. "Lets talk as we go back to the stupid dojo." Kat nodded in reply.

Kat and her companion walked from the mists of the outside and into the dojo. Kat blinked and looked up at the 'sky', a magically simulated sky. whilst it looked like it could go on forever it was only about thirty feel till anyone playing with flight magic ended up with a cocussion. Kat looked down at the magically grown turf and infront of her at the all too real sakura trees. "So, simulating the april season in the middle of march? You always were ignorant of the world outside of your dojo, Samosa." Kat said as she felt a second magic aura behind her. "How did you know it was me?" A male voice said. Kat turned around to look at the owner. A all man with short dark grey hair stood there grinning at her. His lake blue eyes filled with amusement as she replied. "Don't be stupid, you weren't even trying to hide yourself. If you had been your mahouki would have been cloaked." Samosa practically beamed. "The first person to answer correctly since Yukio-san came. You're already getting into your training. Good girl." Kat blinked. "That was a baisic test!" Samosa grinned. "Exactly."

Kat's translations:

Over his left breast.: Pretty much means 'Over his heart' it doesn't mean the person has breasts. Just letting any of you smartasses out there know that little fact.

Senpai : This is a correction on one of my other fics aswell as used in this one. Senpai means 'upper classmen', or at least is used most in that way. I suppose it can be used in other circumstances to say that one person is better than anouther person in a thing they are mutual in. but i'm not sure. (Prepare for a long exsplanation in the future after i've researched this further.) It is also mis-spelled on a regular baisis. It is often spelled 'sempai' , I have found this to be incorrect after reading the word in a translation. I almost contested it was 'sempai' but logic kicked in. Japanese doesn't have 'letters' in the way we presive them. Their 'letters' are more like syllables, example: We have 'L' and "U" but they have "Ru/Lu" All consanents are paired with a vowel no matter what (Though vowels can be unpaired and often are). With only one esception, 'N'. 'N' can be paired with a vowel or left alone. There fore 'senpai' being a word naitive to japan can not be spelled 'sempai' For those of you still scrathing your heads (I wouldn't blame you, I'm bad at exsplaining things) "SE N PA I" for a better exsplanation go to 'About. or look up 'Hiragana Charts' on a search engine.

L and R in the japanese language: This one's simple. L and R are the same thing in japanese. In japanese their L/R equivalent is like a blended sound of the two. For more information and a better exsplanation, go to 'about. ;

If any of the above information is incorrect (Please, if you're 100 new to japanese, don't bother.) then please inform me and i will make a change next update.


	2. Chapter One Not again!

AN YAAAY. I dunno why I said that, I just did.

Chapter one:

"Not again!"

"Stupid girl!" Samosa exclaimed as he looked at Kat's bandaged hand. "You know better than to overlook someone just because their magic is a lower level than yours. They could have death requirements, spells on their blood and-" "Shatter spells. I know." Kat said, interrupting. "I kinda learned first hand. No pun intended. I know I was stupid." Samosa grunted lightly and pulled Kat's index finger out of it's crooked position and into a position it could heal properly in. The pain from the procedure made Kat scream.

"That fucking hurt!" Samosa hit the back of her head with a jarring force that made Kat feel like she was shaking. "You can use that language directed at anyone other than me. I'm your Sensei and will not allow you to address me in such a rude manner." Samosa said before fixing another one of Kat's fingers into place. Kat's head swam from the throbbing pain in her index finger, the dull pain in her head and the sharp pain in her most recently aligned finger. If fixing serious injuries hurt this much more than getting them she'd have to make sure the only injuries she got didn't include broken bones.

Kat Watched as Samosa put her fingers back into alignment and moved on to her more serious part of her injury. Her actual hand had shattered due to the blood induced shatter spell Artamisu had placed on himself. "When a mage places a spell on themselves it's usually a blood spell or a shatter spell. Blood spells are used for curses in most cases, curses that whoever sheds the so said mages blood will be cursed for however long the spell lasted. The second spell type, the shatter spell, is activated when the casting mage dies or some other pre-specified event is carried out. When the specified event is carried out then whatever was used in the specified event ends up shattering. If a blade was used in the process of fulfilling the requirements then the blade would shatter, the same goes if a person's mind, magic, body parts or anything else. This effects all mages. Even the deities. When Blood and shatter spells are combined it gets a unique reaction." Kat recited, blowing her bangs out of her eyes as Samosa used his magic to mend specific bones.

"In your case it shattered bones and made your hand resistant to healing, Huh?" Juu said from the doorway. Kat looked up at him and nodded. "I wonder if its a timed curse or permanent." Juu shrugged. "Hey, How'd you know it was healing resistant?" Kat asked with a curious glance. The red eyed male grinned. "Look at your hand as it's being healed, look in to it rather than the surface. You'll see that Samosa is using a highly concentrated form of his magic, not to mention he's only fixing the breaks enough that they should heal in decent shape." Kat smiled. "You're smart." Juu leaned on the wall reminiscent of the ones in ancient Japanese castles. Samosa glared at him. "Break that door and I'll break your leg." Juu shook his head and stopped using the walls as a prop-up. Kat grinned at the 'oops' look that adorned Juu's face.

After a few minutes Samosa sighed and wiped sweat from his brow. "I'm going to bandage your hand back up for now. Tomorrow I'll try to heal more. I'm using too much magic at once." Kat blinked at him. Seeing lines in his face that she'd never seen before. 'Magic keeps you young. If you use too much of it in a day then you start to look older till your magic has regenerated,' the red head reminded herself. She frowned, then realizing the strain she had put on Samosa. "Sorry 'bout that." She said in English. He smirked lightly. "Your R still sounds like a messed up L." He commented as he finished the bandaging of her hand. "You still have your old room. I'd recommend resting there for most of the day. The healing will catch up to you in a couple of hours and you'll become groggy." With that he got up.

Kat dreaded what she knew was to come. She had a slight resistance to healing since she was young, anyways. Therefore she had an odd reaction to it. She decided that she'd best prepare herself before she got sick later in the day.

The next day Kat was woken up by Juu's voice telling her Samosa wanted to see her. Kat was out of bed in a short period of time, throwing on her off-white mage robes and tying them with a silver cord. As soon as she had tied her hair back in a loose pony tail she headed out of her room, not bothering to clean the mess up that she'd made the previous night. No one would look in there before she got back, at least that's what she hoped.

Kat met Juu half way down the hall where he was waiting for her. She smiled inwardly, people normally just went without her. Their walk started out as a quiet one till Kat remembered something from the previous day. "Hey, Juu. Just how old are you? I mean, you know enough about magic to see it through a person's skin and your aura, while it's un- trained, is obviously that of some one older than thirteen." Juu grinned. "No idea. I suppose that in order to remember my age I'd have to remember my past, and really, why the hell would I want to do that?" Kat blinked at the smiling boy. He said something so serious whilst still laughing, she could never do that.

Kat looked up, making sure she was still conscious of that going on around her. "I guess you're right. I hope I'll be able to do that some day, forget that is. I'm pretty sure that if I forget how old I am I'd eventually forget my past." She sighed and looked to the ground. "Or I'd have a blinding reminder right in front of me." She shrugged. "It don't matter." Juu laughed at her use of English. "Not that I know much English, having lived in the Makai most of my life, but that sentence sounds off somehow." Kat blinked. "Really?" It took then ten minutes to get to Samosa's 'office'. When they reached his office they noticed a grim look on Samosa's face. Kat looked to Juu as he sighed. "Another one?" Samosa nodded. "Same way as the last one." "Same way as the last what?" Kat asked. The two looked at her, one with a 'you don't know?' look and the other with a 'oh yeah...' look. Samosa sat up strait in his chair, a lecturer's look on his face. "The last three weeks we've had a few female students come up dead. The total is five now. They had their hearts stopped and pencil thick pieces of wood jammed through their skulls. The mage who did it can hide his specific magic signature." Kat blinked and nodded slowly. "Only a few mages can do that, right?" Samosa nodded. "You and Juu being two of them. mind you, I don't suspect you Kat, you don't like to get your hands dirty. Juu, I don't know about you, but you'd find out everything I've said in any case, with you around the walls have ears. Also, you found the first body, so you have a right to know." Kat blinked. "Now tell me. Why did you bring me here to tell me that?" "I Didn't. I brought you here to tell you you're going through basic training again," Said Samosa with a grin. "I just decided to tell you because you're the best at keeping an eye out for things like that." Kat shook her head. "You are by no means a methodical man, by no means at all."

Samosa grinned. "And you are by no means going to get out of basic training again." Juu watched as Kat twitched lightly. "I hate you so much." Samosa's reply was a grin and a card thrown to her. "No one here knows you, at least those who care, all of those who do are either dead, at another dojo or have been told not to act like they know you." Kat sighed. "I'm being punished by fate, I just know it." Juu shook his head. "I know how it feels." Samosa grinned. "You're right you do." He threw him a card as well. "You got here three weeks ago. No one will notice."

L - L and R are pretty much the same thing in Japanese. They're more like a blend of the two letters and their sounds than anything else. For more info go to About. XD SHORT. It's more of an introduction to the plot, but meh.

Replies to reviews- Thank you for reviewing, kaja1234(nli). I will be updating this story and "The dark tournament" As soon as I can This is uploaded the second I'm able to.


	3. Chapter Two Suspects and Suspicions

AN: Please Read, enjoy and review.

Reminder: Any and all important Author's notes are at the end of the chapter, review replies included.

Chapter Two:

Suspects and suspicions.

It had been a few hours since Samosa called them to his room. After assigning them their 'rookie' cards as he called them he had continued with Kat's right hand. Another two days and she'd be able to move it. Whilst her visit to Samosa had been a disappointing one over all, he had formulated a potion that would keep the side effects caused by his healing at bay till nightfall.

She now found herself among children who were the age she was when she had first met Samosa. She was dreading what was to come. For new-comers to the dojo a student-teacher was the one who laid out the basics for the first six weeks. She had been allowed to skip this when she first came due to her having been trained by several other mages. She wouldn't get out of it this time.

Juu walked up right beside her, a heavy frown on his face. "Help. I'm surrounded by midgets.." Kat gave him a 'Shhh' look as a few kids glared at him. "If you're going to make insults be more mindful of who hears them. When going through basic training you have to make allies in order for you to make it through." Kat's brain then clicked in. "Or so I'm told." She didn't want anyone to notice she'd been through more than basic training. Juu was about to open his mouth when a young man with brow hair whistled loudly, getting the attention of the small crowd. Kat turned to look at the young man and nearly fell over, she felt short. He looked to be sixteen and had just hit six feet tall. The young man was handsome, but she didn't care for looks. His eyes were a blue-green color that stood out from his medium skin tone rather nicely and agreed well with his sharp facial features.

Kat watched as the male clad in white mage robes looked over the group, pausing on Kat and Juu before moving on again. Juu fidgeted lightly. He shrugged as Kat looked at him. "Well. Its an interesting group Samosa has entrusted me with this year." The young man said. "I am Masahito." everyone but Juu bowed to him in respect. As Kat got back up from her bow she managed to hold back a yelp as green-blue eyes met her own. Why did she want to run away just then?

The morning and afternoon passed quickly, Kat and Juu had skipped lunch in favor of talking things over. It was now nearing sundown and Kat figured it'd be best to get back to her room. She'd managed to fail every test that day. In attempting to hide her strength she'd come out looking like the weakest. Samosa may have had a good reason to put her back in basic training after all, she couldn't gauge her magic's output.

As she walked into the building that housed her room she wondered why she felt so nervous all day. She was sure she'd pass training in any case, and she was actually comfortable around Juu who stuck by her the whole time. If it wasn't that what was it? Could it be she was afraid of Samosa's potion failing? Or perhaps she was afraid of the murderer. 'It doesn't matter, I'm strong enough to fend off any of the students in this place.' Kat told herself. She wasn't too sure she was right. Not with the gut feeling of impending doom she had.

In one of the other buildings Juu had headed back to his own room. He had been keeping an eye out for anyone who acted suspicious. The only person that was acting odd was Kat. She seemed on edge and shaky. Could she have figured out who the killer was? With that last thought he laid down on his bed to sleep a restless, dreamless sleep that he had every night.

Kat awoke to the sounds of someone else's breathing in her room. She kept her eyes closed and her breathing even. She didn't want to scare the person off just yet. Not when she could catch them. She moved her right hand in anticipation of what was to come. She froze. A light jingle was heard from around her wrists. A bracelet? Where had a bracelet come from? She had a vague memory of a small, silver bracelet with a tiny bell come to mind. She felt a swift movement near her as she sat up with her eyes now open. She gasped as she saw brilliant ruby eyes shining in the dark before she felt her lungs crushed and her world going black.

"Birds..." Kat said with a tired groan. She heard the sweet chirping of birds and the feeling of wind on her face. She had left the shuttered window open when she went to sleep. "Hello? Are you okay?" A familiar male voice said. Kat opened her eyes and turned to the owner of the voice. Masahito stood outside her window with a concerned look. She realized she'd had a nightmare as she took a deep breath. "Yeah, I'm fine." Kat said as she sat up. Masahito smiled good-naturedly and reached in to put his hand on Kat's. "You shouldn't eat too soon before bead. You'll have nightmares." with that he walked off, Kat watching as he went. She'd have to move her bed away from the window. She didn't know why she felt so insecure about it now, but she did.

AN/ He he. short. but there's a lot of clues in this chapter to future events. Next chapter will be longer I promise.


	4. Chapter Three Sneaking Off

AN: A note on the last chapter name, It was more suspicions than suspects seeing as how not everyone is there yet.

Note to fanfiction(dot)net (Even though all of you are getting it anyways) : This is the first chapter that was written after I came back to FF . net, all AN before this are all for mediaminer.

Read, Enjoy and review. -Bows-

!-

Chapter Three: Sneaking off.

It was noon, or so Samosa's fake sky proclaimed as the sun hung right above their heads. Kat sighed and ate some Sushi she'd gotten for lunch. She was glad the dojo had several fish tanks with the most common types of fish used for sushi. She turned around at the sound of Juu laughing. "No offense, but you eating sushi is a bit cliché. That's the only thing the Japanese are ever depicted eating in America." Kat swallowed some of her salmon sushi. "I'm half American. It's not that cliché. Besides, I like fish and felt like going raw today." Juu smiled and sat next to Kat on the soft Grass. He didn't even get to open his mouth before Masahito walked up to them. "May I join you?" He asked in a gentlemen's tone. Kat blinked and nodded a little. Juu had almost yelled no and looked at Kat with a surprised look on his face when she nodded. Masahito smiled and sat next to Kat, making her feel uncomfortable.

"I didn't have time to talk to you yesterday." Masahito said directly to Kat, completely ignoring Juu. "You seem a little old for the beginner's class." Kat laughed a bit, deciding to fib. "Late bloomer I guess." Masahito smiled. "Though your beauty has bloomed early." Kat blinked heavily, having even stopped with a part of her sushi going un-chewed. "Huh?" Masahito ignored a death glare from Juu and continued. "You're quite the lovely girl. Long hair as girls should have, beautiful features and a fit body. You obviously take care of yourself." '_If only you knew.'_ Kat thought. She didn't really take care of herself well, it only looked like it because she didn't sit in front of the TV all day. In reality the only thing she did as far as taking care of herself was taking a bath. She was amused by his comments and embarrassed to the point she was blushing. "I'm flattered, really, but I'm nothing special." Masahito only smiled at her and ate the taco he'd gotten for lunch.

Juu broke his chopsticks from clenching them too tight. He didn't like this guy flirting with Kat. Juu growled as he realized he'd have a hard time eating his noodles. Kat looked at him and laughed. She summoned up a pair of chopsticks and gave them to Juu with a laugh. "Try not to break them." Juu smiled a little. "Thanks." Kat grinned in reply as the three of them talked and ate.

!-

"Kya!" Kat yelled as she was pushed back by her younger opponent. Kat hated holding back as much as she was. She couldn't attack her opponent without killing them at this point. Her magic was too strong to make a middle-of-the-road attack as far as power went. Strong or weak were her options.

As she tried to come up with a plan her foe came at her, attacking her with fire that was repelled by Kat's Magical resistance.

Then it hit her. Manipulation was a basic skill that she could have picked up from a book with ease, she could win and not blow her act. Kat ran forward, jumping over the other girl. She used her magic to re-enforce her bones and to allow her to hit the girl harder than she should have been able to at her regular physical strength. The girl fell forward after Kat attacked from the back. The girl started crying and complaining about 'cheating' and Kat not being chivalrous.

Kat shook her head. "Chivalry is an unrealistic ideal. It says that you must be fair and just at all times. Even when your opponent is fighting dirty. By the laws of chivalry men can not harm women. If a man cannot fight a woman and the woman poses a threat to his life then he has no option but to die or calm her down. In this day and age where many women fight side by side with men there is no room for chivalry."

Kat held back a meep as she noticed everyone looking at her. "I used to go to a school with allot of bullies." A few of the kids raised an eyebrow whilst others talked among themselves. No one believed her and she couldn't blame them.

Kat looked at them, noticing Juu was gone. Sure, he'd already fought, but that didn't mean lessons were done with. Masahito looked at his watch and looked to the students. "Team up and practice rounds." He said before walking off. Kat looked at him, suspicious.

Kat needed a distraction. Sadly for one of the kids they'd be that distraction. Kat summoned a small rock and used her magic to propel it strait into one of the students' head. The kid fell over unconscious. _I love knowing how to knock people out._ Kat thought as she snuck away, following Masahito carefully.

It didn't take long for her to lose Masahito. He was a slippery one. Kat wondered why he was walking off so abruptly.

Kat's skin prickled as she neared one of the more maze like area's of the dojo; The older buildings used as classes for high level mages. They were said to be haunted because their maze-like structure had taken quite a few lives. Some of the buildings had huge gaps between them and others had gaps so small a piece of paper had a hard time fitting between them. There were also cases where the buildings were build so close together that they formed room like enclosures between the walls. She'd found that out a year back when she helped search for a missing student and took to the roofs with a few others.

Kat's thoughts were interrupted as her skin started to feel like it was burning. She'd walked into an area someone wanted to protect. Kat ignored the growing pain and walked in further. One could only use one of these spells in a specific area for a certain number of feet. The caster had to get in too and they couldn't by past their own spell without leaving a trace of who they were. Then it happened. Kat's head scrame at her to run away as her stomach churned. This was not a simple guard spell as she had first thought, this was something directed at her and her alone.

Kat stumbled on, her head pounding with as much force as her heart, her stomach practically doing loops and her sight flickering on and off. She found herself having tripped over something. Something cold with the fragrance of rotting meat. Kat's heart practically stopped as she felt her lunch attempting to make it's acquaintance with her mouth once again. She knew what she'd landed on and was panicking.

!-

__

Forty-five Minutes Prior

Juu ran across the roofs. Several girls from their class had gone missing between the beginning of the lesson and the end of the lunch break. They were the quietest of the group and were actually powerful for their age. Something told Juu those two goody-goods weren't off goofing around so he went in search of them. He'd searched all of the outer buildings and had decided to search from the rooftop before going into the oldest buildings.

As he jumped from one roof to another, looking down to the allies, he started to feel an odd aura to his left. A seer block? What could be so important that a person would put a seer block on an area that was not likely to be found anyways? Why did he feel like he already knew the answer.

He steered towards the aura, his mind slowly slipping away from his normal consciousness. There was another spell going on here.

!-

Replies

Shadowwolf56- Thank you I'm not overly worried about reviews (I do love them, they give me incentive to upload faster, but I'll eventually upload anyways even if I don't get reviews) and I'm glad to know you think it'll get more reviews soon. I'm also very glad to know you like it so far. I'm always glad to know some one likes my fics.

Ahahahaha! I'm pure evil. I know this was short, I don't care. It's necessary for me to keep interested.

I bow to you all, because its fun.

P.s: As for the chapter name, I was bored


	5. Chapter four A talent of a Shadow

AN: Mya XP

Review replies next chapter (Er, Reply, non plural XD)

!-

Chapter four- A Talent of a Shadow.

Kat felt her stomach churn one last time before it's contents evacuated. Panic was all Kat felt now. There were bodies below her, human bodies. Not the bodies of demons who she so easily cut down, but the bodies of her own species. Any other time she'd have said something about humans being lowly creatures that deserved death. Even when she was reminded she was a human she would keep that opinion. She'd have claimed that dead bodies were just shells and that the more of them that were human, the better.

At the current moment though, she had no such thoughts streaming through her head. She was honestly scared, shaken, and disturbed. She scrame. At the top of her lungs she scrame, hoping that someone, anyone; even the killer of theses poor humans, would find her. She was desperate for someone to come and break her out of that all-consuming fear.

Kat then stopped. She sat there with her hands covering her mouth -she'd somehow gotten into a seated position without realizing it- and her heart beating hard enough she felt she'd pass out from it's speed alone.

Looking back on it Kat wondered how she hadn't passed out. Perhaps it was her magic keeping her conscious, or even because she was so scared that if she passed out she wouldn't wake up. No matter what it was, she stayed awake till help came.

Samosa had come upon reports of hearing a scream from the buildings. He had tracked Kat by the magic he'd used to heal her hand. The moment Kat saw who came to her rescue she propelled herself at him and clung until she was passed off to another mage who had been with him. She didn't remember anything between that and scrubbing her skin raw in a bath the moment she'd been allowed to. She remembered feeling so unclean, so dirty for having fallen upon them and sullying their corpses. She would take care of the physical feeling now and then the emotional upon the cremation of the bodies.

!-

Several days passed before Kat could get out anything other than nonsense and broken sentences. Two more days had passed before Kat found out that Juu had gone missing and that most people suspected him to be the killer.

She would have too were it not for his body language. He was a killer, but he didn't kill people who wouldn't or couldn't fight back unless they'd done something to cause him great pain. Kat couldn't believe he'd do something like that. Would he?

Those thoughts ran through her mind as she walked to Samosa's room. His voice called out to her as she entered the room. "You were a mess." Kat looked down, less than proud. "I was a disgrace to this dojo." She said in a low tone. "At least you didn't go insane." Samosa replied softly. He saw the look in Kat's eyes. She still had signs of terror in those green orbs. "It's a little late for that." Kat's weak attempt at a joke.

"I can see that." He replied. "Since your previous partner-" "My partner is he? He was never called that till now." Kat interrupted. "Your partner has gone missing, I've called someone else in to help you." Kat looked up at that remark. Who would Samosa bring in now? Would it be some stuffy 'master' he'd taught everything he knew? Someone that would follow his orders and not let Kat get into a dangerous situation, weigh her down? As she pondered this someone came into the room. "Kat. Meet your new partner."

Kat turned around slowly. She blinked several times before opening her mouth. "You!"

!-

Juu awoke to a searing pain in his back and his head. The air around him was stale and barely passable as oxygen. Luckily for him he had very little need to breathe, he was a shadow after all. _The why does a shadow feel the need to hurt?_ His mind asked. "What is it that's causing the pain." He replied. He often talked to himself, so this was nothing new.

Juu struggled to open his eyes and then waited for them to focus. It was dark, not as dark as he would have liked but it was dark none the less. He had fallen between some of the buildings, actually breaking through the Screen of one. He was in-between four buildings. In a small, room like enclosure that was full of leaves and twigs.

He stood up an pulled a bit of wood from the broken screen out of his gut. He thanked his lucky stars something like that was so easy for his body to heal. He looked up, noting how high the roof was from his current position and that it was after noon. No way was he getting out that way. He decided that the best way would to go through the hole he'd made.

As he walked in he noticed the deep dust on the rich, wooden floors. This place had been abandoned for a while. As he stepped in he made his body non-corporeal, a shadow. He darted among the walls, Searching for a way out. Or rather, not searching as much as heading towards a way out. He knew his way because as a shadow, he was everywhere. He only needed to get his consciousness to a specific area. Therefore, he did.

He found himself outside, between two buildings that were near the training grounds. He watched as the advanced classes trained. He hadn't known about other instructors 'till now. He saw two people who were giving directions. The older of the two women caught his attention. Juu observed that she was tall, around 5'10, well muscled and built for speed. She was a kitsune judging by the tall, triangular ears and her two poofy tails; both the color of grain. Juu shivered as she realized this one was a blonde. Not just by her hair -which went a few inches past the small of her back- but her stance that pretty much scrame 'I'm better than you.' Juu _hated_ people like that. Especially when they, like this amber eyed woman, weren't very pretty. The girl's nose was a sharp one that had a deep slope and her face shape was made worse than it already was by the wavy style of her hair, making her high forehead look even higher.

Juu gazed over at the other girl. This one was a _young _girl, she was around twelve and was younger than those she trained. She had a sharp but yet button-like nose, a heart shaped face and deep-set almond eyes, all of which were complemented by short, boyish black hair that reminded Juu of feathers with the way each strand moved in the light breeze. He smirked. This one looked harmless at first, at her height of 5'4 and her lack of muscles she seemed to be hardly anything as far as threats went. She was an ice youkai. He had observed that from her aura. Anyone she didn't allow to get close to her would freeze upon touching her skin.

He snapped out of his observations as they hand signaled between each other. the Kitsune looked at her class. "Okay you, showers now." Juu watched as the Ice Demon did the same for her group. They both walked over to the building he was 'attached' too. They looked pleased with themselves. "That was a good session, wasn't it Mashiki?" the ice youkai asked. "Yes. Though unfortunately, I wasn't able to concentrate." The fox, apparently named Mashiki, leaned against the building, her comrade following suit. "Why?" "Ayaka, have you already forgot about all those bodies that were found? It's rumored that new guy, Jukyo or something like that, killed them all and now he's gone missing." The ice demon smiled. "He was called Yukio. That was almost a week ago. He probably left, since he was caught. I doubt even that girl he was with would believe him to be innocent." Mashiki shook her head. "That's the thing, he wasn't caught and the gate keepers would have noticed him slip out. He's still here and on the loose, the murdering bastard. I really feel sorry for that red head. 'Cause of him she's probably going to die." "Just because she was emotionally scarred for life doesn't mean she'll die of it." Ayaka pointed out.

By that time Juu had started to flit along the walls. He had to find Kat. He had to make sure she was all right.

!-

Shooooort. -Pinches her own cheeks- I'm bad, I need to be working harder


	6. Chapter five Trigger

Chapter Five- Trigger

Kat lunged forward and enveloped the person before her in a hug. "Paturiku-kun!" The black haired polar bear youkai cringed at how loudly she yelled. "Kat-Chan, please, that hurts." He said in his mellow voice that seemed as if it could crack a joke at any minute. Kat let go of him and backed up, looking him over.

Paturiku was tall, or at least much taller than her. He was roughly 5'11 and dwarfed her 5'5. She didn't care. This thin, blue eyed, short haired youkai was her best friend and practically her brother.

"How'd Samosa get you here?" She asked suddenly. "I was due for some training." He replied laughing. "I was in America for a year or two, remember?" Kat nodded in reply. She noticed that Paturiku was wearing normal street clothes. 'Of course, he's in his human form.' She thought. He never wore his robes in his human form. "So you're my partner?" She asked in a manner that proclaimed her prior knowledge to the answer.

Paturiku smiled in reply and put his left arm around her shoulders. "It's time for the icy and fiery terrors to get back onto the attack." He said in referral to the troubles they liked to cause. They were pranksters and jokers when combined onto one team.

Samosa grumbled. What had he done to his dojo by teaming these two back up?

!-

Juu had made it back to Kat's room. He was still in his shadow form and was searching the room for detection crystals and other objects. He had honestly expected to find some but found his search to be in vain. Kat wasn't much for defending her property from what he could tell.

He heard the screen to her room slide open and he hid in the best place he could find. Under her bed roll.

He peaked from under her bed roll to see it was Kat who had entered. A small rectangular box in hand. It was silvery and very distracting. Kat's moving the box around like it was a rubics cube didn't help this at all. "Who do you think it's from?" An unfamiliar male voice said from behind her. It's owner, a blue eyed and black haired boy who would have made Juu feel short, stepped in right after her. "I only know two people here, but there are youngsters who are getting into that 'crush' phase where they see a girl and like her. So honestly, there's no telling."

The black haired boy only laughed. "You're calling someone a youngster? You're only thirteen yourself and were supposed to go through that phase only a year ago." Kat's reply was a snort and a look of indignancy. "Baka Onii-chan." Kat started. "I'm not the type to look into romance. That's your department and I think you have both of us covered quite well in that department, Paturiku."

Juu would have blinked rapidly. Kat had an older brother? "_Imouto-chan_." Paturiku started in a teasing manner. "You'll see the joys of love soon enough. you're just a late bloomer." He said as he sat on one of Kat's wooden chairs that would look more at home in a dining room than in there. "Please spare me oh Tall One Who Makes Everyone Else Midgets."

Juu snorted indignantly, only going undiscovered by the luck that Kat sneezed. "It's perfumed." Kat said after smelling the box. Kat stared at it for a few moments until Paturiku spoke up. "Are you going to open it or keep scanning it with your non-existent x-ray vision?" Kat gave him a mild glare and untied the thin white ribbon that held the silver box closed.

When she opened it he blinked. It was a silver charm bracelet with a tiny bell on it. 'This looks so familiar...' Kat thought in her head. 'Where from?' Before she could continue to think Paturiku was making his usual comments. "Look Kat, it's shiiiiney." He teased. She hit him lightly and tried to put the bracelet on, attempting to prove to him that she wasn't dazzled by the 'shininess' of the object. She growled as she realized she'd need help to get it on.

"Yo, _Yukikuma_." Kat said. He looked at her. "Need some help?" He asked, standing up to go help her. Kat nodded and handed him the bracelet which he then secured onto her right wrist.

Kat plopped down onto her elevated bedroll. Squishing Juu a little. Despite being a shadow he could still feel the pressure.

"Hey, what happened to your bed?" Paturiku asked. He knew that Kat had previously owned a normal bed and mattress. She now had a bed roll that was elevated up on a two foot tall wooden box that was as long and wide as the bed roll. "Took up too much space without giving storage." ,came Kat's stuttered answer.

She was lying.

"Kat.." Paturiku started. "Shush you." Kat interrupted. "We have half an hour till Samosa calls a meeting. You just got here and need a shower from hiking so much. Go." Paturiku sighed and walked out. He wasn't going to get anything out of her.

!-

Samosa sighed as he searched the maze that was the dojo. He'd been searching for Juu every night since he disappeared. Juu may or may not have been the murderer, but either way he needed to be found. Samosa jumped as he heard footsteps behind him. He swirled around in time to see something go through one of the walls in the building.

Samosa frowned and ran towards the nearest exit from the maze. He had to call the meeting _now_. His suspicions were being realized.

!-

Kat's ears perked up as the large bell in the center of the training field rang. "One, two, Three, pause, Rinsey, lathery, and viola Repeat." She said with the rings of the bell. "That's an emergency gathering pattern. Not a general gathering." She said after a moment.

Juu would have shaken his head had he been in his corporeal form. Kat talked to herself more than he did. Her talking to herself also sounded much creepier.

Kat ran over to a small chest which apparently held both clothes and shoes. Kat stripped down the her under clothes which were a pair of brown pants and a simple white shirt. Juu was actually surprised Kat didn't over heat. Due to just how hot the robes would get, he had a hard time wearing his under clothes as well his robes at the same time. His robes had less layers than Kat's. He didn't even want to begin to think how hot she got in them as well as the thick fabric of her under clothes. Kat had grabbed a pair of boots that hugged her ankles protectively and a thin brown jacket.

As Kat ran out Juu took the form of her shadow so that he wouldn't have to dart from wall to wall.

That plan seemed so easy at first. Then Kat ran into a crowd of other student's traveling to answer the emergency call. Kat's shadow mixed with the shadows of others till Juu found himself the shadow of a young child who had been spotted at a very young age. Juu mentally cursed. This was bad. He soon found himself wading through a large mass of humanity. Who'd have thought there were so many students in the dojo.

He also found himself bored.

This lead to the most unbelievable thing he'd ever done. He started to sing.

Whilst it was in his mind, he had never sung whilst bored, or really any other time that he wasn't alone. Nor had he ever sang something so twisted, so strange, so stupid.

_Row row row your boat, through a sea of midgets, short people short people short people short people, Life is but a- Oh! a person over the height of three feet!_

He had finally gotten to the front, where the older students were, these were the students that taught the younger ones and in turn were taught by Samosa himself. Most of them were taught in small groups of ten. But a few got private lessons. Juu realized they were separated by their positions.

Near the front Juu found Kat and four other people. He was actually surprised by just who was there. Paturiku, Masahito and the two girls he'd seen earlier in the day, Ayaka and Mashiki.

"Oh, dear, You're not supposed to be up here." Juu heard Mashiki say in a kind voice. "Wrong." Was Kat's reply. Juu watched her pull her real card out and show it to her. "Katherine Umi Yoh, second year, B class.. A Dark summoner?" Mashiki read aloud. "I thought you were a girl!" Kat growled and snatched her ID back. "I am you moron." Mashiki growled back and stuck her nose up at Kat. "Oh well. There's always an exception to everything. Dark summoners that are females are supposed to be powerful, but you're hardly a blip." Kat would have proven she wasn't weak were it not for Samosa's voice ringing out through the crowd, it's range amplified by magic.

"We have a dire emergency. All students below B class will be required to be grouped into teams of four. These teams are required to stay near each other at all times. We're facing a powerful demon. A demon that can assume a non corporeal form as well as a corporeal form whenever it wishes. Seeing as how many attempts to scry for the murderer have failed, it is safe to assume that this demon is our murderer. On another note, all students lower than B class are prohibited from exploring the maze till this demon is found. It is recommended that all student's stay as far away from the maze as possible. Most of those that have died have been found there." As soon as Samosa finished the entire field erupted in a mass of confused and worried cries. Only the B class mages were calm. They knew that their opponent was a fellow b class or lower. Had it not been they would have been imposed upon with all the same rules. Kat smirked, this was going to be fun.

Juu was not as confident as Kat. He'd have to stay in his shadow form unless he found a good hiding place or just decided to kill anyone that he felt threatened him. He wouldn't do the latter unless necessary. 'I'll just have to be careful.' He thought. 'I can keep an eye on Kat this way, so there's at least one plus.'

!-

Translations-

Onii-chan - Older Brother; Kat isn't actually related to Paturiku but they are closer to each other than they are to their family.

Imouto-chan - Younger Sister; Kat isn't actually related to Paturiku but they are closer to each other than they are to their family

Yukikuma - pretty much means 'snow bear' It's a nickname Kat uses for Paturiku. She likes to tease him with it too.

Dark summoners- A small explanation; In my stories, Female dark summoners are _very rare_. Female dark summoners are always much more powerful than their male counterparts. The only problem is that the magic involved in dark summoning means you have to edit reality. Unlike the way a normal mage can call up items from their hammer space, dark summoners actually edit reality in order to move items from one place to another. Due to the fact that they have to edit reality for their magic to work, the more powerful the magic is in the users system, the more likely to go mad they are. Since female dark summoners are always more powerful than their male counter parts they go mad more often. They usually kill their friends and family, then themselves, or they go into a permanent catatonia. Therefore they are much harder to find in a stable state of mind.

A quick note; The main difference between dark summoners and light summoners it the way they summon. As mentioned, dark summoners edit reality to summon, but light summoners actually _summon_ things. Meaning that instead of editing reality they teleport what they want to them, however they can not summon things without a free will. If that thing decides they don't want to come then the summoner uses the magic, but doesn't get who they summoned. In the case of light summoners the males are more rare because of a genetic defect in the majority of most males born with light summoning magic. (Yes people, I think this stuff out more than the actual story. Yes, that is sad.)

AN: Honestly. I need to choose better chapter names. I'm thinking I should let my beta-readers help (Even if they dun get the fics for a while . ) Also, I've got a few more chapters written i'm just wanting to finish the fic so if I take a long time to update it's cause I forgot to.

Replies-

ff. net

Kitsuneyoukai001- I think the problem is you read the original series. The original series is comprised of "Yu Yu Hakusho Re-written", "Dark tournament" and "Kitsune Charenji." I don't have the heart to take them down and all. The series that This is a part of is a complete revision of the original it comprises of "Yu Yu Hakusho Re-written: Journey to Maze Castle.", "Yu Yu Hakusho rewritten: Back to basics." And "Yu Yu Hakusho Re-written: The Dark Tournament." There are more coming up, but they wont get a start till I finish DT or this fic. So yeah. I'd recommend reading the first in this series, then you won't be as lost. Sorry for the confusion. Also, thank you for the reviews.


	7. Chapter Six Alone Together

Chapter six - Alone Together.

Kat was one of the last people out of the field at dawn. Classes had been suspended for the next three days to set up the new 'team' system. On the third day they would finally get to cremating the bodies that Kat had stumbled upon. 'I owe them.' Kat thought. 'I'll visit them and ask for their forgiveness. Then I'll find who killed them.' She smiled and went towards the building they were housed in.

Juu followed her, wondering where she was going. What would Kat need at this hour of the night? 'Day. It's day now.' Juu reminded himself. As Kat walked to the building nearest the infirmary Juu hid in her shadow. He was wondering what the building housed as it got closer and closer. Then it hit him. A small building attached to the infirmary, too big to be a shed, too small to be a recovery building. It was a morgue.

'Why would she go there?' He wondered.

Kat had finally reached the door of the morgue. She paused before opening it. As she did an icy cold air shot out and seared her skin. Kat bit down hard in response. She almost wished she'd worn her robes.

Kat walked in slowly, allowing her eyes to adjust to the darkness, keeping herself from running back out. 'I'm a moron.' Kat thought to herself. 'I could just wait 'till the cremation, but no, I'm a freaking moron who can't wait.' As she proceeded to mentally call herself names she found herself walking in.

The hair on the back of Kat's neck stood up when she passed the thresh hold. She shivered from the sealing spell the place had on it. Due to necromancy attempts in the past all attempts to use reiki, mahouki and youki had been made futile in this building. Later the same spell had been applied to the infirmary. The moment someone walked past the threshold their magic -or any other supernatural force they had- was sealed until they left. The only people that could use magic were Samosa and those he'd cast a negate spell on. _Too bad he hadn't set one on me_. She thought. When her magic was sealed it made her skin crawl.

Juu wasn't immune either. He felt himself trapped in his shadow form..

Kat walked in further before closing the door and kneeling before the twenty plus bodies. She then began a small prayer. Juu watched, deep in thought. Kat finally stopped praying and stood, her head bowed. "I'm sorry if I disrupted your rest before your journey. I couldn't wait to apologize for defiling your prior resting place. It was haunting me, so I hope you understand." Kat then raised her head and looked at each of the dead girls. They were dressed in white robes with black symbols over their hearts, as was mage tradition.

"Something's not right here.." Kat said to herself. She slowly walked between the beds that held the bodies, examining each face. "Human, human, human.. Most of the females in the dojo are demon... Every last girl in here is human." She looked closer at each one. They all had distinguishing features that named them stand out from most other people. Most of them had Bright hair colors, rare and natural, others had unusually sloped eyes or 'perfect' face shapes.

Kat raised an eyebrow. These killings weren't totally random. She took one last look at each one and headed towards the exit. She paused and turned to look at them one last time. "I'll find who killed all of you, okay?" She then left the building and headed back to her room. She was going to train and go to sleep as soon as the sun went down.

!-

Kat moved slowly as she trained her breathing as she'd been taught years earlier. She was grateful that she remembered her training _before_ she knew about her magic. It had focused around manipulation of ones body and staying calm in a fight. Too bad it never worked when loud noises were involved. The bell on top of the main building rang five times to announce the sun had set and that the state of caution was still going. Kat found herself back-down on the ground, trying to catch her escaped breath.

She sighed and sat up. She was so jumpy. 'I missed something.' She thought. 'Otherwise I'd feel more secure.' She sighed and let herself fall backwards with a plop. "Okay, I really don't want to go back there so time to bring up the details. First, cause of death, I'm assuming the acupuncture needles through the brain." She frowned. "No. Sometimes people who have been shot through the head are save able and go on to lead normal lives. Yeah, people can kill if they poke in specific spots but this guy wasn't careful with where he put his needles. The death was sudden, not painful because none of the faces were disfigured or showed signs of tears." She rolled over onto her stomach. "I need paper.."

She got up an pulled some paper from her small table. She summoned up a broad tip marker from her hammer space. "Hammer space, I love you." She smiled and kissed the marker before grabbing more paper and going back to what she'd dubbed as her 'thinking spot.'

She soon found herself writing quite a few things down. She wrote down an abbreviated version of her 'brain plus needle equals not necessarily death.' and drew some needles before writing 'humiliation or just a distraction?' next to them. She looked up. "Their positions were correct and exact." She thought as she remembered that the arms were crossed over their chest.

Kat then found it, a chill running down her spine. She put down her marker and held her right wrist to eye level, taking in the every detail of her new charm and bracelet. "They don't match." She said after a few moments. The bell wasn't silver, it was steel. But the bracelet _was_ pure silver and it had delicate square links over the normal circular. "The bodies wore a charmless version of this." She looked at it and frowned, realizing she'd never get it off without help. "Screw it all, I'm going to bed." She said before going over towards the crystal that she used to light the room and ran her hand over it, making the light from it's core dim and eventually die off completely. She walked to her bed and laid down, pulling her blanket over her shoulders. She was asleep in minutes.

!-

Kat awoke to the sound of someone else's breathing in her room. She almost moved her right hand but remembered about the bell just in time to stop. She instead, used her left hand to reach under her pillow and take out a summoning key. She clenched her teeth and stabbed herself in the thigh, going only deep enough to draw blood. "Lock!" Kat yelled, rolling of her bed as the key reacted to the word being said. It was slowly morphing. A large black shadow jumped right over her form on the floor and attacked her bed roll.

She didn't' have long to get into a standing position so she attempted to stand without any luck, her legs had tangled themselves in something. It didn't matter what it was now, she'd never stand up in hr current position. She was on the ground, a large glaive in her hand, unable to get enough room to attach the shadow. The only bad thing about pole arms was their size and the inability to use them from the ground, too long to maneuver from the ground.

The ruby eyed shadow faced her and lunged at her, only blocked by a true wall of shadows that grabbed Kat by her hand and pulled her out of her room by blowing open the window and jumping out. as Kat ran behind this shadow, the one with ruby eyes followed out the window. It's form was hardly human, but rather insectoid. 'It's a bloody preying mantis.' Kat thought. It wasn't _actually_ a preying mantis, but it stood like one, it's stubby hands were in a preying mantis position, too.

Kat let out a cry as she felt her airway slowly constrict, as if a hand were around her throat, squeezing it painfully tight. The shadow that was holding her hand -as well as slowly taking a human form- looked back at her and took a sharp left. Kat noticed her vision dim quite a bit. 'I'm not going to make it.' She thought as her legs slowly began to give. She fell.

Kat was truly surprised when she felt strong arms pick her up and strong legs pumping towards a destination. Kat took a sudden, deep breath as the pressure on her throat was released and she was put down on her feet long enough for a door to be slammed. Her sight returned, as did her ability to tell hot from cold, she hadn't noticed it'd left. Kat was now in a freezing, pitch black room with something beating at the door and strong arms leading her somewhere.

"Juu?" Kat asked softly. The figure stopped and laughed a little. "Yeah. How'd you guess?" Kat smiled, feeling a great deal safer now. "I didn't for sure, but logic dictated it was you, Samosa or Paturiku. Neither of the latter are shadow youkai to the best of my knowledge. I remember you saying that you were youkai, it's just that you couldn't keep it's form properly, not in broad and blinding daylight. So logic told me it was either you carrying me or you chasing me." Juu snorted indignantly. "Oh, and how'd you know I wasn't the one chasing you then." He was bitter. Kat figured he'd heard people calling him a murderer since he disappeared. "I Know you well enough to know you're going to kill some one while they're asleep and not let them get away. You have very shallow breath because you don't need to breathe but need to act like you do or get caught."

Juu led Kat to a corner and sat down, bringing her with him. "You're observant, and how do you know I don't need to breathe?" Kat leaned closer to him in the cold. "I figured after you talked about your youkai form. I figured it wasn't corporeal. Most demons, even in human form, that have non corporeal forms, don't need breath." Kat smiled, knowing he'd see through the darkness that she was now adjusting to.

Kat shivered lightly. "Damn cold... I don't like anything under sixty degrees, let-a-lone anything below freezing point." Juu looked at her and realized that she was in a tank top and jeen shorts, her version of pajamas."You're going to freeze to death." He frowned. "I take it you have a low tolerance to cold." Kat snorted indignantly. "Between that and lightning I'm not hard to beat." Juu frowned as he noticed her shivers becoming far more violent.

Kat closed her eyes and began to ask him questions. Before long he questioned her and soon after that they were sharing a semi-normal conversation. Kat learned that Juu was actually considered a military leader by some in the Makai, though over all he was more of a fear figure. He, in turn, learned that Kat was by no means as strong as he acted. He realized moments later that he didn't care about that, or rather that he didn't hold it against her. Whilst she wasn't as strong as her show, she was still stronger than most.

Time passed and they were deep into their pasts, even Juu had some things to say about his life. It was an hour until dawn and Kat seemed to be fading as she spoke. Juu frowned. Her face was cold and pale as death. He realized that this somehow disturbed him. He slowly pulled her into his lap. Perhaps if he was able to keep her alive till someone found them, then maybe, just maybe she would make it.

!-

Cli-fie. X3 Myeh. I'll write more soon.


End file.
